videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Pain88
Bei Game-Pedia werden alle Spiele aufgelistet die es gibt, wenn jemand Tipps oder Tricks hat kann er/sie es hier mit anderen teilen: Natürlich haben wir auch Interesse an älteren Spielen und Klassikern! Falls du Lust hast, kannst du das ruhig machen, da wir versuchen sog. Jobs einzuteilen, d.h. ich mache hauptsächlich Beat'Em'Ups und Hack 'n' Slays, DarkPain14 macht Spiele aus der Kategorie Anime, etc. Sasori17(Dissi) Genres Ähm, ich dachte immer, dass das ein Spiel ist, und kein Genre. Ein Genre ist eine Art Kategorie, in der sich ein Spiel einordnen lässt, z.B. wo es hauptsächlich ums rumprügeln, aber ohne gewalttätige Inhalte wie Blut oder so, geht, gehören zum Beat'Em'Up-Genre. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) o.k, aber wie schon Sasori17 gesagt hat sollte das lieber zu Beat'Em UpDarkPain14 16:09, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- neuer Hintergrund ich hab heute den Hintergrund verändert (früher waren es Mario & Sonic) jetzt ist das Sonic (einpaar Spiele zusammen).Kannst du es sehen?Wie es aussieht bin ich der einzige, der diese neue änderung sehen kann.DarkPain14 15:28, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hauptsache man kann sie sehen XD.DarkPain14 16:44, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) klar kann ich machen.Erstell aber zuerst zu den Konsolen ein Artikel (wie z.B PSP)DarkPain14 18:59, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) o.k.DarkPain14 19:10, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE: Konsolen du machst das besser als ich XD.DarkPain14 21:12, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok. Wenn du jemals fragen haben solltest (gilt auch für NP) kannst du mich immer fragen.Bin immer on.DarkPain14 21:19, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) AdM Bitte hier bitte Vorschläge bringen, etc.DarkPain14 13:06, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE: Infobox Konsolen ist gut. Hast du es schon probiert?DarkPain14 22:30, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) müssten sich Sasori oder Legion mal ansehen :/. Kommt mir das nur so oder ist die Tabelle ein bisschen zu groß?DarkPain14 22:41, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) o.k ich gib Sasori17 mal bescheid. Warst du schon auf der AdM Seite?DarkPain14 22:47, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das mit den Schwierigkeiten ist zur Zeit bei fast jedem so. Momentan werden viele Wikis auf Version 1.16 umgestellt und deswegen treten häufig kleine Fehler auf. Nach kurzer Zeit geht aber alles (also ist es manchmal nur vorrübergehend).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 22:53, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) eigentlich hab ich es für einen Freund gemacht. Er hatte vor es als ein Art RPG zu benutzen, aber er hat damit noch Probleme. Ich werd am Montag noch mit ihm sprechen. Wenn er es sich anders überliegt, werde ich es als wie Narutopedia gestalten (infos über erfundene Charaktere usw.)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 23:04, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja sowas hab ich vor. Aber wie gesagt ich frag ihn nochmal und wenn er damit einverstanden ist erstellen wir einfach Vorlagen und los gehts http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 23:11, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Meinst du so was wie eine Seite, wo die ganzen Redlinks automatisch eingefügt werden, und das dann auf die HS gestellt wird? Wenn ja, dann ist das eig nicht so schwierig, glaub ich. Sasori17 Okay, ich versuchs, mach das aber erst morgen. Sasori17 Okay, hab morgen eh auch bis 1700 Uhr Schule. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:07, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Mach das heute Abend, ersetzte hier nur die Vorlage durch meine Signatur. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:26, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Rollback Für deine tolle Arbeit hier hab ich dir jetzt Rollbackrechte gegeben (kannst damit änderungen schneller rückgängig machen, aber nur gegen Vandalismus benutzen =D). Wenn du weiter so machst könntest du vielleicht auch Admin werden. Bis dahin viel Spaß mit deinen neuen Rechten =D[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:51, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich habs es jetzt verschoben. Könntest du mir sagen, welches Video du meinst?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:27, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hab bei der Handlung eingefügt (sah für mich danach aus). Wenn falsch ist kannst du es ja in Ordnung bringen (einfach auf Quelltext und dann kopieren)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:54, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) es ist echt gut geworden (auf dich ist eben Verlass =D)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:08, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hey Pain88 wir haben eine neue Rubrik namens Benutzer des Monats. Wäre froh, wenn du deine Stimme abgeben würdest[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:44, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wäre nett, wenn du jetzt wählen würdet (wir müssen es nämlich jetzt gleich einbauen)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:51, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich hab das Wiki am 12.11 gegründet ich fing erst am 29.11 mit der arbeit an (an dem Tag an dem S17 mit dabei war) also rein technisch gesehen war er Mitgründer. Ich wette nächsten Monat wird er BdM aber du bist auch richtig gut nächsten Monat wird also i-wie schwerer =D. Thx das du uns hilfst[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:04, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jury bei AdM und BdM habs dir vergessen zu sagen, weil du so aktiv bist bist du einer der Jurymitglieder beim Artikel des Monats und Benutzer des Monats. Herrzlichen Glückwunsch=D[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:10, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ja, aber wir mussten das jetzt so schnell machen, weil wir einen Gewinner brauchten, damit es nicht so leer aussieht. Morgen fangen die wahlen zum BdM März (damit es normal verläuft).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:25, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ja kannst schon nominieren. Kannst auch jetzt für AdM deine Stimme abgeben (vordere Seite nicht Dissiseite)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:36, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey, alles Gute zum Geburtstag (oder nachträglich, k.A. hab nur die Änderung in deinem Text bemerkt) :D ! Feier schön http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100515124910/de/images/8/8f/Par21.gif. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:11, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :von mir auch ein Happy Birthday. Ich hatte es mir extra gemerkt und gestern wusste ich auch, dass jemand geburtstag hat aber ich wusste nicht mehr wer. Als dann ein Freund plötzlich zu mir sagte, dass er 15 geworden ist dachte ich ich hab mir seins gemerkt (es gibt aber auch zufälle =D)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:16, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bitte, bitte, ist doch selbstverständlich XD [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:29, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, folgendes: Ubba hat hier den Vorschlag gemacht, für die meisten Artikel ein ähnliches Gestaltungsbild zu erstellen. Die entsprechenden Vorlage, etc. würde ich schon erstellen, will aber die Meinung der aktiven Mitarbeiter haben (wie soll es aussehen?, grundsätzlich: ja oder nein ?). Bitte schau mal vorbei und schreib dann ins Forum. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:19, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, weiß aber noch nicht, ob ich heute Abend wieder on gehen kann, einfach mal ins Forum schreiben, ich gucks mir dann an. :) [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:30, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, bitte nicht auf das hier vergessen, ich hab diese Woche noch viel Zeit. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:43, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Okay, bei PC Games hab ich jetzt Adventure und Strategie hinzugefügt, aber es sind noch keine Artikel in die Kategorie Adventure verlinkt (?). @Bilder: ich glaub, da musst du dich an Ubba wenden :) [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 16:13, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Oh, gut, danke. Das erste Mal auf einer Autobahn fahren macht schon Spaß, besonders wenn der Fahrschullehrer sagt, dass du einen LKW überholen sollst und du tust das mit 120 km/h (in Österreich ist die Höchstgeschwindigkeit 130 km/h). Bitte vergiss nicht auf das Forum. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 09:15, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Counter Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, die Vorlage hat DP14 von einem anderen Wiki kopiert und das Script hat ein staff eingefügt. Ich kann zwar probieren, es auch im Monobook einzufügen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:42, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Achja, und sorry wegen dem Bearbeitungskonflikt im Forum :D [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:43, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Löschen Hinweis: es existiert bereits eine Kategorie namens: Kategorie:Löschanträge. Ich lösche dann deine Kategorie, okay? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:47, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, JavaScript ist echt kompliziert, aber weißt du was noch komplizierter ist? .php-Scripts. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:50, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, aber ich hab auch nur in der Schule die letzten zwei Jahre eine kleine Einführung in das Programmieren gehabt (Schleifen, If-Funktionen,...) und das auch nur in Visual C++ und Visual Basic. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:59, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann dir beim Counter leider auch nicht helfen. Hast du gesagt, dass es im Monobook nicht funktioniert oder nicht erscheint? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:03, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich weiß, ich habs mir gerade unter Einstellungen/Monobook-Vorschau angesehen und festgestellt, dass die gesamte linke HS nicht angezeigt wird, ist das bei dir auch so? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:22, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab deswegen gerade Yuuki auf ihre Dissi geschrieben, hoffe sie findet das Problem. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:24, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, tschüß. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:34, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, aber ich würde sagen, wir warten damit erstmal bis morgen. Sind ja schließlich Artikel. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:51, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, tschüß. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:05, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, also, zum einheitlichen Design nun folgende Einteilung: *Du machst die RPG-Games *Ubba die Strategie-Games *S17 Beat'em Up und Musik *Und ich übernimm mal die Anime-Games meld dich bei mir oder Sasori17, wenn du fertig bist[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:43, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin zwar mit ziemlicher Sicherheit heute Abend nicht on, aber ok. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:19, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Monobook, Sport? Bist du sicher, dass diese Nachricht für mich bestimmt war? @Bilder: werde mich bei Gelegenheit (spätestens Mittwoch darum kümmern, bitte erinner mich nochmal). [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:36, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, am besten ist, du kurierst dich erstmal aus, die Gesundheit geht vor. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:43, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) WTF?! Offensichtlich kann dein Rechner hier und da die Site nicht öffnen, da er das .php-Script nicht lesen kann. Das ist meine Auffassung, ich kenne mich mit .php-Scripts auch nicht aus. Wie alt ist dein Rechner? Vielleicht musst du einen anderen Browser verwenden.. Am besten ist, du fragst mal Yuuki [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:18, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Der Herr der Ringe - Games Ich hab nun Axels Bilder eingefügt, siehe hier. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 14:12, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hmm, interessant, ich verwende nähmlich auch den Internet Explorer... Wie gesagt, am besten ist, wenn du entweder Yuuki fragst oder du googlest das Problem einfach. Ich bin in einer guten Stunde wieder on. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 16:37, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hinweis: und __INDEX__ dürfen auf einer Zeile stehen, ich und DP14 machen das seit gestern so, weil wir dadurch oben einen kleineren Abstand kriegen. Ist aber nicht so schlimm, nur du musst es nicht unbedingt ändern. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:46, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) __INDEX__ wird eingebunden, damit Suchmaschinen wie Google die Suchbegriffe bei Treffern mit unserem Wiki assoziieren. Man kann auch __NOINDEX__ einfügen, dann wird genau das verhindert. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:04, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß auch nicht, was für ein Genre das ist, deshalb hab ich´s gelassen [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:13, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Admin Da du neben uns die aktivste Benutzerin bist, habe ich dir die Adminrechte verliehen. Wenn du diesbezüglich Fragen hast, wende dich an mich, DP14 oder siehe hier nach. Ich füg bei dir die Kategorie und ändere deinen SB kurz :D [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:18, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) @Der Herr der Ringe-Games: k.A. ich kenne das Spiel nicht, am besten du fragst da mal Axels Herzloser. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:20, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hoffe du gehst weise mit deinen Rechten um http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif . Herrzlichen Glückwunsch hast es dir echt verdient. Benutzt deigentlich immernoch den Monobook. Wenn du den neuen Look benutzt, würde ich dir gern einpaar hilfreiche Tools zeigen, mit denen du besser und praktischer arbeiten kannst (nicht nur hier sondern überall)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:26, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Achja, mit den Fragen bitte bis morgen warten, ich muss jetzt off gehen, tschüß. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:28, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bitte vergiss nicht bei Gelegenheit mal deine Meinung bei AdM und BdM kundzutun. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:33, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich mach mir ja auch Sorgen, aber das Leben muss auch weitergehen, die Japaner gehen die Situation (verhältnismäßig) gelassen an. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:11, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif danke[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:44, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hi, ich kenne dich aus dem pokepedia, biste auch fan von ff10 was? -Shikamaru- 19:35, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, ja danke schön ich kann besucher sowieso gebrauchen ^^ Hier der Link: www.de.tronlegacy.wikia.de -Shikamaru- 14:16, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) wir machen zur Zeit einen neuen Hintergrund, aber i-was ist schief gelaufen (also keine Angst, wenn es bekloppt aussieht XD).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:17, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) wird wohl noch dauern XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:28, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Game-Pedia wurde zum eines der 10 besten Gaming Wikis mit tollem Skin gewählt. Wäre echt nett von dir, wenn du HIER deine Stimme für Game-Pedia Wiki geben würdest.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:44, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hintergurnd so langsam wird der neue Hintergrund zum Problem XD. Wir werden das natürlich in Ordnung bringen, aber da KirbyBild liegt vermutlich an der Cache (ich würde dir wie Ubba raten F5 zu drücken und einpaar mal deine Cache zu leeren). Ich wollte dich noch informieren, dass S17 vor kurzem umgezogen ist und wahrscheinlich bis Donnerstag nicht on gehen wird. Hey ich würde dir empflehen dir icq anzulegen. Musst du natürlich nicht machen, wäre aber sehr hilfreich, da wir durch chatten schneller Infos austauschen könnten[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:14, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) @Schriftzug: Wie gesagt wir werden das mit Sassi (kommt von Assassin Creed XD) versuchen aufzuheben, aber ich hab jetzt Angst, dass mit Sasori anbrüllt XD. Versuch mal im Quelltext zu arbeiten (oben rechts). @IRC (hoffe du meinst jetzt ICQ XD) hier kannst du es downloaden gut zu hören, dass du weißt, wie man S17 beruhigt XD.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:09, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Artikel Kommentieren ab sofort kann man Artikel kommentieren (also wie bei Blogbeiträgen) aber soweit ich weiß geht es nur mit dem neuen Look. Ich probier es gleich mal bei Heavy Rain aus (Kommentare sind ganz unten)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:18, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ja XD (kann mich aber nicht mehr erinnern XD XD XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:23, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) hast recht, da war es nicht gutgedacht, aber wenn du dir denn Text bei AdM und BdM ist da ein Link zum Dissi (der geht!!)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:41, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) naja, man sieht zwar nicht, dass ein Artikel Vorgeschlagen wurde, aber ich glaub ich hab da eine Lösung (zwar nicht so gut, aber immerhin)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:51, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ich hab ein Kommentar in die jeweiligen Projekte eingefügt Artikel des Monats guck bei den Kommentaren[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) was ist denn mit deiner Signatur passiert XD (seh lauter neuer Vorlagen XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:37, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ich hab garde erfahren, dass zur Zeit bei vielen Wikis ein Bug war. Eines davon war die Tatsache, dass neue Hintergründe bei vielen Benutzern nicht angezeigt wurde (deswegen ist bei euch immernoch das alte Kirbybild). Es wird diese Woche noch aufgehoben (also noch ein bisschen Gedult)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:43, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das liegt wahrscheinlich an der neuen Funktion, die DP14 hergeschafft hat. Nachdem eben bald Bugs behoben werden, vielleicht heben die das auch auf, k.A........ Das mit dem Hintergrund ist so ne Sache, ich bekomm noch Infos von DP14. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 09:24, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) so die Kommentare sind weg. Du kannst jetzt wieder Dissis machen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:37, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kalender hey ich hab vor für Game-Pedia einen Kalender zu erstellen. Auf einem Kalender könnten wir bestimmte Tage eintragen. Z.B Geburtstage von Benutzern, Spiele Releases, bestimmte Ereignisse im Wiki. Wollte dich erstmal fragen, damit du mich später nicht mit einer Axt jagst XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 22:03, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :das mit der Axt war nur ein Scherz XD.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 09:23, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zusammenlegung Hi, folgendes: Die deutsche Zentral-Community diskutiert gerade über die Zusammenlegung von vier Gaming-Wikis zu einem ganzen. Zwei davon sind vernachlässigbar, es stehen halt noch das unsere und Wikia Gaming zur Debatte. Die Diskussion ist hier. Bitte schreib mir oder DP14 deine Meinung, also, ob du dafür bist, dass Wikia Gaming zu uns kommt, oder dass wir zu Gaming Wiki kommen. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:57, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) wie ich dir schon gesagt hab, werden wir nicht UMZIEHEN. Daher würde dich bitten, deine Benutzerseite wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Deine Rechte nimm ich dir nicht ab, da du eine fleißige Benutzerin bist und keine Angst vor einer weiterleitung haben musst.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:59, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Alte Bilder Hochladen Ok, werd ich machen. Sasuke サスケ 17:27, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) AdM BdM Klar :D [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:35, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) USK/PEGI hinzufügen Das siht dan aber nicht so toll aus. weil bei sonstiges kann man auch andere sachen hinzufügen (zbs. hat ne collection edition oder ähnliches.) [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 13:25, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Speichermedia Klar, mach ich, aber wahrscheinlich erst am Mi, da ich morgen ne wichtige Schularbeit habe, bei der ich es mir nicht leisten kann, einzufahren .... [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 11:13, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) geh mal kurz auf icq on[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:07, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Weiterleitung das mit dem alles erklären wird per wiki schwer. Komm bitte deswegen kurz icq[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:03, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) > Seiten Informationen < Huhu, Seiten Informationen-Blog Wäre Froh wen du es kurz durchliest und diese 'Anweisungen' befolgen könntest, damit das wiki ein stückchen besser wird. Thx ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 11:46, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE: Seitenformat Huhu, und erstmal danke wegen dem zurück schreiben. Ich hab selbs keine ahnung wie man das macht, also wählt. Ich werds bei meinem wiki erstmal versuchen. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 09:07, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE Jo fertsch^^ Ich bin ja jetzt nicht lange dabei, kenn also noch nicht alle Admins, Rollbacks usw. Wärst du so nett und würdest mir die wichtigsten sagen? DarkPain14 kenn ich ja schon (Skype) und der Rest? [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 11:28, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :OK Danke^^ Werd ma schauen was ch sonst für das Wiki tun kann, bin in letzter Zeit halt nur beschäftigt... Kann eiglich ganz gut Wiki-Syntax und bin bei Nintendospielen gut dabei^^ 11:44, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE Ja mach ich^^ vllt. schaff ich es auch erstmal alleine^^ und bitte achte das nächste mal bei meiner disku dass du bei der "|Sig=" nur 3 tilden (~~~) hinmachst und dann beim Datum 5 (~~~~~) ;-) [[Benutzer:Plinfa98|'' --gez.'' Plinfa98]]→Fragen← 12:51, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Meinung des Unbekannten Dieser unbekannte User (Slyze) wollte nur wieder mal herum spammen. Ich glaub echt nicht, dass zwei Artikel, die Anzahl von den gesamten Artikel hier verfälscht. Aber jetzt wurde ja alles verschoben also ist es gut[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 08:28, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, rumspammen wollte ich ganz bestimmt nicht. Wenn aber zwei Posts hier als Spam betrachtet werden, dann tut es mir herzlich Leid. Auch wenn es nur zwei Nicht-Artikel waren, ist es immer noch eine Verfälschung der eigentlichen Anzahl der richtigen Artikel. Und ich wollte diese Sache nur hinschreiben, da ich hier ja nicht weiß wo das hinsoll, habe ich das eben auf die Diskussion des betreffenden Artikels geschrieben, da kann ja nicht alles daran falsch sein, oder? Und es wurde ja jetzt behoben und damit ist alles gut, denn mal ganz ehrlich: Ich hab besseres zu tun, als hier rumzuspammen. {Slyze|D|Nintendo-Wiki} 10:55, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE Ist ja kein Problem, hab vielleicht nicht konstruktiv genug geschrieben ;) Ich werde erst einmal die Situation betrachten und einige Änderungen vornehmen ;) {Slyze|D|Nintendo-Wiki} 11:18, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Import Zuerst musst du in Wikipedia auf Spezial:Exportieren gehen, die Seite angeben und bestätigen, dann wird die Seite als .xml-Datei bei dir gespeichert. Als nächstes gehst du auf Spezial:Importieren und lädst das File hoch. Du musst halt aufpassen, da da die Syntax mitübernommen wird, also mit Links, die dann bei uns als Redlinks aufscheinen. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:13, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Is gut. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:26, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Chat sry hatte falsch verlinkt. HIER kannst du in den Chat. Ich bin schonmal drin ^^. Wenn du also reden willst http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 14:13, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bitte mach doch mal kurz das hier. THX. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:47, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC)